


Mirror, Mirror

by momma_66



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Of the most fluff kind, but daniel does, johnny lawrence doesnt do romance, pinterest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Just a very late fluffy Valentine's Day drabble
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indecisivebehaviors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivebehaviors/gifts).



> Indecisivebehaviors said they were having a bad day and [this pin](https://pin.it/kXmkmhl) has been floating in my head for a week.

"Hey, Johnny?" Daniel called from the bedroom. Johnny groaned. He knew they wouldn't get through their first Valentine's Day without Daniel being completely cheesy. 

"What?" he yelled cautiously, stopping outside the bedroom door, without looking in. He swore, if there were flower petals on their bed, he would kill Daniel.

Daniel groaned, "Just get in here."

Huffing, not seeing any way out of it Johnny walked into the room. He eyed the room suspiciously, there weren't any ridiculous flower petals on the bed. No balloons with pictures hanging on the end. There wasn't even one candle lit.

"What?" he demanded.

Daniel made that face he made when he was very much not trying to grin like a loon. Lips pinched together but his eyebrows were raised, making his big, dumb, brown eyes wide.

"I want to show you something beautiful." And very carefully he pulled a mirror from behind him off the dresser. The idiot had drawn a heart in red with I love you written. Johnny had the unfortunate advantage of watching as his face lit up with a blush. 

"Jesus Christ. You're so ridiculous, fuck you." Johnny was eternally grateful when Daniel put the mirror down. "Why do you keep doing that?" he grouched.

Daniel walked up and put his arms around Johnny's waist. Giving him that smile that made Johnny _stupid_. "Until you believe me and then probably longer."

Johnny groaned, rolling his eyes, "you're such a dork." He pushed Daniel away but they were both smiling.

Daniel tipped up on his toes and kissed Johnny's nose, they both knew he didn't _have_ to do that, Daniel wasn't that shorter. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

Johnny grinned, "yeah, you too, you sap."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this at least puts a smile on a few faces.


End file.
